Tu alma inmortal
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: Tras la muerte de Pein Konan huye tratando de soportar el dolor de ya no estar co sus amigos y especialmente el dolor deno estar con su amado.. hasta que finamente deside ya o seguir...Leanlo PeinxKonan One-shoot


No paraba de llorar… estaba ahí acostada en el sofá, con un lápiz y un cuaderno.

Llorando cada vez con más fuerza y miles de sentimientos reprimidos en cada lágrima que caía...

Tristeza, miedo, dolor, odio, inseguridad, y más…

Tenía tanto miedo... Miedo de que volviesen por ella…

Ese día había huido, corrido sin rumbo hasta llegar al otro extremo del mundo a una de las tantas cuevas/guaridas de Akatsuki… sólo por miedo.

Y se sentía tan idiota por sentir tanto miedo, era una criminal rango S y aun tenía miedo, confiarse era malo, pero ser cobarde también…

Soltó un sollozo ahogado

"¡Vete por favor vete!" –Gritaba abrazándose a ella misma. Se sentía como si fuese una loca estaba gritando a la nada…- "¡Déjame en paz!¿Qué no ves que ya he sufrido mucho y tu presencia me hace daño?"- seguía gritando. Volvió a soltar un sollozo sofocado.

Los habían matado uno por uno…Y ahora sólo quedaba ella…

Pero prefería mil veces estar muerta que seguir viva , y sufriendo estando sola sin nadie que la consolase...Sí, sola… ya no estaba Tobi que de alguna manera u otra siempre le subía los ánimos, ni Deidara que era su mayor confidente ,su mejor amigo ; tampoco Hidan con sus insultos y Jashin que siempre la hacían reír ,ni Sasori que siempre peleaba con Deidara , o Kakuzu y su famoso dinero , Kisame defendiendo a los peces o Itachi que le ayudaba a entrenar , Zetsu y su fotosíntesis , y Pein, su amado Pein a quien acompaño hasta lo último, el más importante para ella, a quien apoyaba incondicionalmente , con quien había compartido prácticamente toda su vida. Lo que ahora poseía, dejó de ser vida hace mucho tiempo.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón…Le dolía tanto a pesar de sólo ser un dolor mental , le dolía y mucho, se sentían tan reales , como si la acuchillasen mil y una veces…

Cuando él lloraba, ella lo consolaba y secaba sus lágrimas con todo el amor posible, lo calmaba con besos y abrazos… Siempre era ella la que cargaba con todo el dolor, mas nunca le importó porque él estaba con ella…

Sí, Nagato lloraba… Lloraba por tristeza, por miedo. A pesar de aparentar ser alguien frío no lo era, siempre que perdían a alguien se ponía mal, en ocasiones lloraba, también cuando recordaban a sus padres lloraban, ambos lo hacían y se consolaban mutuamente. O el recordar a Jiraiya y el hecho de haberlo matado los hacía sentir culpables…

Cuando él gritaba, ella sólo lo aguantaba, sólo lo escuchaba tratando de luchar contra sus miedos, los de él y los de ella… Sólo tomaba su mano en silencio para tratar de calmarlo, lo hizo por años… y siempre servía.

Pero ahora él se había ido… Y sólo quedaba ella… Ahogada en un dolor intenso… Sufriendo en silencio. Él se había ido dejándola sola… se había ido pero aún así se lo llevo todo, todo de ella…

Por tanto tiempo lo admiro, lo alabó.

Cualquier cosa que Nagato hacía, Konan la celebraba…Realmente lo admiraba, desde pequeños… Aunque Yahiko fue el líder por mucho tiempo, Konan admiró como Nagato pudo seguir ese cometido y lo convirtió en su propio sueño…

Se convirtió en su luz, una luz que la iluminaba cada mañana. Y ahora sin esa luz, ella simplemente estaba muerta en vida…

Cerró los ojos, y ahí estaba él… En una imagen de su sueño de la noche anterior… Desde aquel día soñaba con él sin parar todas las noches… Nagato estaba ahí con ella abrazándola y besándola. Pero cuando abría los ojos ya no estaba, todo era un sueño…

Y recordaba cómo cada vez que oía su varonil y sensual voz hacía que perdiera la cordura. Amaba oírlo decir su nombre especialmente en la intimidad. Amaba su varonil voz…

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

Le dolía tanto… Instintivamente llevo una mano a su pecho justo en el lugar del corazón…

Estas heridas que creyó sólo mentales se habían vuelto más que eso… había sido ella misma quien las había llevado a físicas…

Apenada por recordar esto se miro los brazos: Estaban llenos de cortes, para cualquier lado, horizontales, verticales, algunos más recientes que otros... y por algunos todavía bajaba la sangre...

Sollozó fuertemente.

Esas heridas no eran nada comparadas con las que sentía dentro…

Pero aún así se sentía tan idiota por hacérselas, de igual forma le dolía…Y parecía que nunca desaparecerían, cada día se hacía más...Tal vez era masoquista, no lo sabía...Había algo que sabía muy bien; preferiría sufrir latigazos, cortes y quemaduras antes de estar en esa sofocante soledad…

Cuando él lloraba ella secaba sus lágrimas, y viceversa…Pero ahora, ahora no había quien la consolase, ni quien secase sus lágrimas. Estaba en completa soledad y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y desenado morir cada día con más intensidad auto flagelándose… Lloraba todo el día, de forma completamente inútil ya que nadie podía escucharla, excepto él, que aún permanecía ahí; pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla…

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar débilmente hacia el baño para lavarse las heridas…

Abrió la llave sin siquiera mirarse al espejo… Antes siempre se miraba frente al espejo, por largos ratos, le encantaba estar linda para él… Pero eso era _antes_…

Pero ahora que ya no estaba…ya no valía la pena arreglarse…

Comenzó a lavar sus heridas, sintiendo como el agua corría por sus brazos, veía como el agua se mezclaba junto a su sangre…

Levanto la cabeza levemente y se vio al espejo…Tenía todo el cabello alborotado ya no se notaba si era liso o crespo , la rosa de papel que usaba estaba toda arrugada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y aun brotaban lagrimas por ellos, sus labios hinchados…

Sollozó…

Se siguió mirando al espejo por un momento, con la mirada perdida en él... Hasta que vio algo imposible… Nagato estaba ahí sonriéndole y tomándola del hombro, luego se vio volteando y besándolo.

-"¡¿Por qué me torturas así?"- Gritó, para luego darle un fuerte golpe al espejo - "Mierda…"- mascullo viendo su mano que sangraba, volvió a ver al espejo ahora trisado… sólo estaba ella…

-"¡ ¿Qué más quieres?" –gritó mirando hacia arriba –"¡ya te llevaste todo de mí! ¡Sólo queda mi maldito cuerpo inerte, hasta mi alma te llevaste!"-volvió a gritar desesperadamente… No lograba entender cómo era posible ¿Por qué no se iba y ya? ¿Por qué debía atormentarla de esa manera? Ya no quería nada, cada día que pasaba quería morir…

Cayó de rodillas al suelo…

Ya no lo soportaba más…

No sabía que le costaba más… Aceptar que él ya no estaba y no volvería, al menos no como ella quería… o... tener que soportar verlo en pequeñas alucinaciones y no tenerlo…

-Flash Back-

_En un principio no se lo había creído, cuando Sasuke se lo había dicho de esa manera tan fría sólo puso zamarrearlo para que él le dijese que no era verdad, aunque sabía que no podía cambiar eso..._

_Sasuke la empujó y luego volteo su cabeza con las manos haciéndola ver el cadáver del chico peli anaranjado que tanto amaba…_

_Lo vio ahí tirado, lleno de heridas, y su boca sangraba levemente… Corrió hacia él, y lo abrazo fuertemente. Hubiera preferido mil veces morir ella antes que él... O morir ambos a la vez._

_Recordó que lo estuvo abrazando por mucho tiempo sin dejar de llorar junto a su cadáver… Sasuke sólo la miraba algo apenado... También podía notarse algo de tristeza en sus ojos…_

_Lo besó, sin importarle que estuviese muerto… Necesitaba probar sus labios por última vez…No quería dejarlo ahí sin antes hacerlo…_

_-"ko...Konan..."- Se oyó una voz muy quebrantada _

_-" Na...Naga-kun?"- la peli azul no se lo creía… Una pequeña luz de esperanza se iluminó en su corazón, mas fue apagada rápidamente…_

_-"¡Konan... vete!"-le dijo con voz quebradiza_

_-"No... No… ¡Naga-kun aún puedo curarte y...!"_

_-"¡Konan vete! ya pronto vendrán por ti… yo ya no importo en estos momentos… ¡sálvate tú!"- le dijo en un tono más autoritario, al cual nunca se pudo negar._

_- "demo..."_

_- "'¡no seas terca!"- Le ordeno en un grito débil, que fue seguido de una toz moribunda_

_-"Pain tiene razón, Konan..."- se oyó la voz del Uchiha- "Si no te vas ahora te alcanzarán…"_

_- "¡Tú cállate!"-gritó-"No me puedo ir… No sin ti..." –dijo tomándole la cara a su compañero de toda la vida_

_-"Konan no quiero que te pase nada ¡sólo vete!"- le ordenó- "Sasuke llévala" – le dijo. Sasuke asintió era su última voluntad… pues la verdad es que él se había aliado a Akatsuki sólo por interés pero había llegado a tener lazos fuertes con ellos…_

_- "¡no...! espera" –dijo a la vez que Sasuke le tomaba el brazo- "sólo una vez más..."- dijo para luego besar a SU Nagato… lo beso por un rato, él le trataba de corresponder como podía, ambos trataban de transmitirse todo su amor en ese último beso…-"Adiós..." –le dijo para luego irse con Sasuke. Durante todo el viaje reprimió sus lágrimas, debía ser fuerte por él…_

-Flash Back End-

- "Maldita sea, es tan difícil aceptarlo"- musitó dando golpecitos al suelo- "Pero… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?"- susurró lanzando miradas rápidas a toda la habitación, examinándola, buscándolo…

No sabía bien si era ella la que estaba loca o que él aún seguía ahí con ella…

Ya no podía soportarlo más… este sufrimiento interno era demasiado… Todos los días se lo repetía a sí misma, pero nunca hizo nada… Nagato se había llevado todas sus ganas de vivir, de superarse… Ya nada importaba para ella.

No, él no se las había llevado porque no la quería o algo así, ella se las dio para que se las llevara; Porque ella siempre supo que la vida sin él, era exactamente _nada_…

Comenzó a gatear, prácticamente arrastrándose hasta cierto punto de la cueva donde había un pequeño baúl, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar... Luego de un rato y… ¡bingo! Encontró una soga. La miró con una sonrisa perversa.

-Al fin… Al fin…- susurraba.

La tomo con ambas manos y reviso si estaba en buenas condiciones, al comprobarlo se paro con ayuda del baúl y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, con un pequeño banco en manos…

Sí, se había decidido. Ya no quería seguir con esto a lo que llamaba "vida"…

Por tanto tiempo dijo que el suicidarse era algo egoísta, cruel y estúpido...Sobre todo egoísta… ¿Qué pasaría con la demás gente que te rodea y te quiere?... pero a ella ¿quién la rodeaba?... ¿Quién la quería?.. Ya nadie quedaba que la ame…Ni mucho menos alguien que sufra con su partida…

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín, ahí ante su borrosa mirada había un gran árbol... lo recordaba muy bien lo había plantado ella junto a Nagato y Yahiko; Sí esa cueva/guarida había sido donde vivió por años junto a Nagato y Yahiko mientras desarrollaban la idea de "Akatsuki", unos años antes de la muerte de Yahiko…

Ató la soga en el árbol y dio forma al cuello.

Tomo la banca y la puso bajo la soga…

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, nadie dijo que ahorcarse era algo fácil…

Justo en el momento en que trato de subir torpemente se cayó doblándose el tobillo.

-"¡Mierda!"- exclamó en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero no se retracto y volvió a tratar de subir el banco, lo logró. Debía ser perseverante con el único sueño que le quedaba en su poco tiempo de vida: _Morir…_

Tomó la soga con ambas manos y la puso alrededor de su cuello, soltó un último sollozo antes de tirar la banca con uno de sus pies, quedando totalmente ahorcada… Su cuerpo tieso se movía en un lento vaivén hacia los lados, aún llevaba la capa de Akatsuki ya que era lo único físico que alguna vez tuvo de Nagato después de su muerte….

En ése momento vio todos sus momentos vividos junto a Nagato, todos esos besos, todas las caricias, cada momento en la intimidad… y finalmente ahí estaba él con su luz segadora, estirando su mano tratando de alcanzarla, ella hacía lo mismo…

-"Siempre lo tuviste todo de mi, Naga-kun"…

-"y tú de mí, Konan…"

Holis C: Bueno aquí subiendo ese viejísimo fic, one-shot… Pero corregido, me sorprendí al no ver tanta falta de ortografía como en otros que estoy corrigiendo… Bueno, mejoré lo que pude… No lo recordaba tan bien, para ser sincera… Es algo trágico, se sale un poco del contexto de lo que es ahora Naruto y todo lo que ha sucedido en el manga ya que obviamente el final de Konan y Nagato no fue así jajaja en fin… A mí me gusta ¡espero a uds también!

El cambio de mi nombre, pues… Soy muy indecisa ¿Saben? Creo que ya me quedaré con este, da igual… El apellido Buendía, pues por la familia Buendía de cien años de soledad libro que me fascina…

Saludos ^^


End file.
